


Need Control, Need It Now

by TeamGlimmadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Married Couple, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGlimmadora/pseuds/TeamGlimmadora
Summary: “I think you’re just a little worked up, Adora,” Glimmer hiked her thigh up, the bareness of it being exposed through the slit there, “There’s nobody around. Why don’t you relieve your tension, baby?”"Oh, sweetheart. That’s the plan.”It's fair to feel jealousy when your wife dances with someone else. Especially when said wife is purposely trying to work you up.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Need Control, Need It Now

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a spinoff of someone's fic. Fuck around and find out.
> 
> Also Adora and Glimmer are 1000% into Exhibitionism. Debate me.

Glimmer felt a death grip catch her arm, nearly making her fumble back. She could recognize Adora’s callused hand from anywhere, even when she was a bit off her rocks. Adora leaned close, her mouth hovering near her ear and letting her breath tickle her.

“Hallway, now,” Adora demanded, her grip somehow become tighter.

Without protest, Glimmer teleported them out of the crowd of the party. They reappeared in one of the quieter halls of Bright Moon. The sounds of the crowd and music blaring was only a faint echo, drowned by the distance. Almost immediately after they manifested, Adora gripped Glimmer’s forearms, pining her against the wall.

Even in her stupor, Glimmer could tell how hot Adora’s jealous fire was burning. She could practically see the flames in her narrowed eyes. Her devoted, tall wife towered over her, even as she leaned closer.

Glimmer giggled airy and coyly, “Heh,  _ wow! _ You’re  _ so-o-o-o  _ tall.”

Adora’s jaw tensed — stars, Glimmer loved how her jaw tensed when she was worked up like this.

“Someone’s jealous~” Glimmer sang. If her arms weren’t pinned down, she’d boop her wife’s cute nose. Come to think of it, all of her wife was cute! She could boop every inch of her—

“Cute show back there,” Adora gritted her teeth, “What was that about?”

Still, Glimmer failed to feel threatened by Adora’s assertiveness. She knew her wife all too well. After she’d cool down, she’d go back to only feeling a ping of jealousy when Catra flirted with Glimmer. It was never anything to take too seriously. Glimmer snorted out another giggle, “Oh? You think I’m cute? What else do you like about me, baby?”

Adora blinked, seriously considering answering that, before she realized Glimmer was playing dumb. “Stop trying to change the subject.”

“I think you’re just a little worked up, Adora,” Glimmer hiked her thigh up, the bareness of it being exposed through the slit there, “There’s nobody around. Why don’t you relieve your tension, baby?”

Adora cocked an eyebrow, ghosting her touch down to the expanse of Glimmer’s plush thigh. Her voice was near a growl, "Oh, sweetheart. That’s the plan.”

Quite forcibly, Adora grabbed onto her chin and pulled her into a possessive kiss. One that told Glimmer that she belong to Adora, and no one else was allowed to make her feel this way. Glimmer was one-thousand percent into this, sighing while she found the back of Adora’s ponytail. Adora bore her nails into Glimmer’s thigh as she tugged at her ponytail, releasing her dirty blonde hair upon her shoulders.

Adora nearly drew blood after she nibbled Glimmer’s lip — forcing out a shaky gasp and allowing Adora to skillfully slip her tongue in. A callused hand harshly grabbed onto her plump rear, digging her fingers there. After Adora drew her knee up between Glimmer’s thighs, the queen released a vibrant moan, and was a bit shocked by the sudden movement.

Her mind short-circuited as Adora pulled her forward, starting to grind her against her thigh. Glimmer grasped onto the back of Adora’s hair, failing to find her drunken, airy laughter. Nothing about this was funny — just very, intensely hot. Even through the layers of fabric, Glimmer could tell her dance with Catra had already done a number on her. As they danced, it was hard not to think of the few encounters where Adora begrudgingly shared Glimmer with Catra — hoping tonight would be one of those nights. Seeing how irate Adora was, bringing up a threesome seemed in poor tastes.

_ Oh _ , she was irate alright. Especially as she realized the amount of warmth between Glimmer’s thighs was  _ too  _ much,  _ too  _ quick. After pulled away from their fierce, sloppy kiss, Adora grabbed her hair and lightly pulled — forcing her to look up into her eyes. She continued to harshly guide Glimmer’s hips along her muscular thigh, despite feeling angry at the warm feeling there.

“You're quite wet already. Want to explain yourself?" Adora lowly chided.

"It's all for you, baby," Glimmer could hardly focus over the pressure between her thighs, choking back a moan. Adora's features softened after Glimmer ran her delicate touch along her cheek. "Didn't you see me watching you?"

It was a show, for her? Admittedly, Glimmer was alluring and eye-catching during the dance — then again, she was all the time. As she rolled against Adora's thigh, she was so fucking irresistible. Adora's desire was building like a fire, and she desperately wanted her way with her wife.

"But you were  _ ogling  _ Catra," Adora practically pouted.

"Adora," Glimmer sternly spoke, fully gaining Adora's attention, "Whose bed have I been sleeping in for the past 19 years?"

"Mine." Adora wasn't sure where she was going with this, but was disappointed by how her rolling hips slowed.

"And who's the mother of the rambunctious, stubborn girl I carried for nine months?"

Okay, bringing up Luna was starting to kill the mood, but Adora still played along. "Me."

Glimmer coyly smiled, "Who do I belong to?"

Better. “Me.”

Glimmer grabbed Adora’s chin, before sensually narrowing her lavender gaze. “And who knows how to please me best?”

Oh, shit. Adora could feel the fire in her gut becoming uncontrollable. Unable to hold herself back, Adora pushed Glimmer off her thigh. Immediately after, she spun her around and pressed her chest up against the wall. Gently, Adora tugged Glimmer’s long locks, lulling her head to the side to allow her to hover her mouth over her exposed neck. Heatedly, her breath rolled against Glimmer’s neck.

“I do.” Adora virtually commanded.

Stars, that was almost enough for Glimmer. The subsequent bite at forced a vibrant moan from Glimmer. She couldn’t help but arch her back and press her rear to Adora’s hips, it was far too tempting at that point. Adora appeared to enjoy that, virtually growling against Glimmer’s neck.

Perhaps it was a sin to feel aroused at the sound of Adora summoning her sword. However, in her defense, the only time she summoned it around Glimmer anymore was for…  _ this _ . Without a chance to protest, Adora morphed her sword into a lasso before bounding Glimmer’s wrists together. Glimmer leaned against the wall, pressing her cheek there.

Sweetly, Adora pressed a kiss to her other cheek before asking, “Is this alright?”

Adora couldn’t be fully dominant to save her life. She was lucky Glimmer found it so endearing, enough to make her coyly hum. “Mm, yeah…"

Adora hiked Glimmer’s dress above her hips, biting her lip at the sight below. "Fuck, Glimmer…" Adora quietly hummed. Even after two decades of this, Adora couldn’t get enough of it. Adora ran her hand over the expanse of Glimmer’s ass, quietly moaning in sync with Glimmer. Callused fingers hooked around the hem of Glimmer’s panties, before pulling them down. They fell to the queen's ankles, fully exposing her already glistening folds.

Glimmer shook at the cold exposure. She was sure no one would find them there, but the idea was thrilling and hot as fuck. Everyone would know how much Adora loved to serve her queen, and they would know Glimmer belonged to Adora. Further she twitched in anticipation, especially after Adora pressed her palms to the insides of her thighs, gently pushing her legs apart.

After grabbing a fistful of Glimmer's hair, Adora lulled her wife's head to the side. Adora reached around Glimmer's thigh, pulling her close and boring her hips into her. Hovering over her wife's neck, Adora whispered, "I'm going to make you forget who Catra is," before assertively nibbling at the base of her neck.

Oh. Stars, who  _ was _ Catra? The sultry closeness of it all forced a shaky gasp from Glimmer. Her heart fluttered as Adora's gripped her thigh, once again driving her hips into Glimmer. Already, Glimmer could feel her warmth becoming unbearable. Thankfully, Adora showed mercy, slipping two fingers down then—

"Ah — A-Adora…" Glimmer cried out, humming as the fingers explored through her folds. They teased around her strained clit, which ached to be touched. Underneath her wife’s touch, Glimmer shuddered and clutched her fists, wriggling beneath the confinement of her wrists. Adora started her strokes slow, allowing the warmth to heavily coat her fingers. Now, Adora could truly tell how wet Glimmer was.

And it only added fuel to the jealous fire in her gut. The tempo of Adora’s hips that still shifted against Glimmer picked up, along with the smooth movement along Glimmer’s nub. Adora still teased, working up Glimmer by licking and biting her neck. The heat was becoming unbearable as Glimmer could feel warmth pooling between her legs. Just barely did the tips of Adora’s fingers tease her entrance. Desperately, Glimmer wanted Adora to do something — rub her clit or stuff a finger or two inside her,  _ something _ .

The bucking of Adora’s hips grew more aggressive as Adora picked up the pace through Glimmer’s folds — still avoiding the nub. Adora could be an absolute tease at times, and Glimmer really hated her right now for that. Glimmer cringed at how she practically whined out, “Adora… P-Please.”

But still, Adora only teased and bored her hips against her wife, “Please what?”

Swallowing her pride, she moaned, “I need you to touch my c-clit… Please…”

Sweetly, Adora kissed the side of Glimmer’s head. “Good girl.”

Glimmer never failed to shudder at the pet name. Finally, Adora gave her queen what she wanted, brushing two fingers over her strained nub. Glimmer arched further into Adora, gasping at the much-needed touch. Her hero wasted no time, starting to rub at a sensual rate. Each movement was electric against Glimmer, and each kiss, bite, or lick at her neck only further sparked the fire inside her.

Even after all these years, simply rubbing Glimmer out was almost enough to send her to the edge. Her bucking became more feverish against Glimmer, as did the tempo against her nub. Adora looked down at the sight below her, growling as she fiercely grabbed Glimmer’s plush rear. Oh, fuck, the growling was really doing it for Glimmer. It turned her on to no end how worked up her wife would get around her.

Again, Adora’s fingers returned to exploring her warm folds, briefly teasing her entrance. “Mmm,” Adora hummed, leaning close to Glimmer’s ear, “You feel so wet now, Glimmer…”

Glimmer hummed back, “That’s right. It’s all for you, baby.”

“Oh?” Adora contently laughed, her jaw tensing at Glimmer’s teasing. Glimmer could scream as she removed her hand from between her legs, and stopped the tempo of her hips. But just as quickly, Adora tread her touch across Glimmer’s thigh, hips, circling around behind. Catching onto what she was about to do, she further spread her legs apart — her heels clicking on the floor as she did. Just the mere idea of what would happen next made Glimmer quietly moan.

Adora gripped Glimmer’s hip, teasing her touch to between Glimmer’s thighs with her other hand. Adora massaged the inside of her thigh, successfully working her wife up. Just barely did she ghost her fingers near Glimmer’s entrance, before teasingly reaching her long fingers up her folds and collecting her warmth. A frustrated groan emitted from Glimmer, who just wanted Adora to finger her already.

Glimmer’s heart stopped as Adora brought her fingers to her mouth, slipping them into her mouth. On Adora’s fingers was the faint taste of herself. As they left her mouth, her droll followed them with. Adora’s hand returned between her thighs, but not before Adora demanded, “Beg for my fingers, then.”

If her hands weren’t tied together, Glimmer would be attempting to murder her. Underneath the restraints, her knuckles turned white. Burying any dignity she had left, Glimmer begged, “P-Please, Adora. I want your fingers inside me…”

“C’mon…” Adora leaned closer, brushing her fingers against Glimmer’s nub and making her writhe more, “You can do better than that.” She reached around Glimmer’s torso, forcibly pulling down the front of her dress. Glimmer’s ample breasts spilled out, allowing Adora to cup one in her palm. The blushing, worked up woman moan in surprise, earning a quiet laugh from Adora. “Be more specific.”

Glimmer could feel her warmth pooling — a warmth she  _ needed  _ to be satisfied. With Adora’s touch teasing her entrance and fondling her breast, Glimmer’s brain was failing to quickly come up with words. “Adora… Play with me like I’m your bitch… I want—” Glimmer gasped as Adora growled, pressing herself closer and kissing her neck, “I want your fingers pumping in me so you can feel how wet I am for you, baby… P-Please—”

“Good girl.” There were so many sensations at once — Adora bit down harshly on the juncture of her neck, harshly squeezed her breast, and finally slipped two fingers inside her. Her moan echoed down the hall, and she physically recoiled at how loud she was. Without any resistance, Adora’s fingers ventured deep inside Glimmer. Her walls felt wonderfully tight around her fingers, and the warm dampness was making her head spin.

After all these years, Adora couldn’t get enough of it — being able to feel her from the inside, feel how desperately wet she would become just for Adora. Slowly, Adora began to pump her fingers, loving how Glimmer twitched and rolled her hips. With each stroke, her palm would press against her entrance, burying her fingers as deeply as she possibly could. Glimmer felt a sweat and blush flower across her body, unable to keep her head straight as Adora buried her fingers. Nails bore into her breast, before Adora began to twist and pull at her nipple.

Adora licked over the deep bite she left on Glimmer’s neck, before placing tender kisses there. It was sweet, but hard to appreciate with the now-picked up pace between her thighs. The pumps of her fingers were now vigorous, shaking Glimmer’s whole body with each stroke. Sharply, Glimmer moaned as Adora curled her fingers — hitting just the right spot.

“Adora — Oh… That’s so good, baby.” Glimmer cried out her praise.

Adora growled, replying not with words — but by introducing a third digit. It comfortably pumped in and out, letting Adora savor Glimmer’s warmth. Glimmer failed to hold back another sultry, sharp moan. Her mind swirled as she felt her warmth in her gut building, threatening to spill on Adora’s fingers.

“Can’t get enough of me, hm?” Adora teased, her hand leaving Glimmer’s breasts. Without her support, they hung there, shaking with each pump of Adora’s hand.

“I c-can’t,” Glimmer panted, feeling herself closer to the edge. She thought it was satisfying enough — her three fingers pumping, curling, hitting just the right spots. Glimmer felt so close, her head was spinning, she was finding it hard to think or breathe—

Stars, a fourth digit. Glimmer could see stars as she screwed her eyes. Adora grasped her long hair, wrapping it around her fist and pulling her head back. Glimmer could feel her knees shaking, threatening to give way if Adora didn’t end this soon. Glimmer virtually sobbed, too wildly turned on by all of this.

“What? Too many fingers for you, princess?” Adora teased, continuing to pump fiercely inside her.

A fierce blush coated Glimmer’s cheeks, “Adora, I, I—” The heat was building, becoming unbearably hot, “That feels so-so good, I’m so close, baby.”

The sound of her own wetness was filling the hall, only further encouraging Adora. It was shameful how easily Adora pumped most of her damn hand in and out of Glimmer. Only Adora could make her feel so wet and loose enough for this. She belonged to Adora, and no one else, and it was moments like these that solidified that idea. Her bruising pace was proving too much, too good for Glimmer, reducing her to a panting mess.

And as Adora planted kisses on her neck, Glimmer was sure she’d reach her climax at any moment. Sharp moans filled Adora’s ears, beckoning her to growl, “Come for me, then.”

Of course, Glimmer gave her what she wanted. Her warmth was spilling, overflowing, healthily coating Adora’s many fingers stuffed so deeply inside her. The queen cried out, her thighs visibly shaking as Adora guided her through her intense orgasm. Her walls clamped down as pleasure flowered through her body. Adora’s grip on her hair eased, choosing to comfortingly stroke her arms. Eventually, she reached the lasso that bound her wrists.

After Adora released her, Glimmer could feel her arms and knees shake. She felt like she would melt into a puddle after that. But thankfully, her doting wife removed her fingers from her swollen sex before wrapping her arms around her. Glimmer leaned against her, ignoring the sticky fingers that clutched her arm.

“You’re shaking so bad,” Adora noted, holding her closer and nearby squeezing the breath out of her.

“That’s alright,” Glimmer turned in her arms, reaching her delicate fingers to tread her jawline. “You’ve got me…”


End file.
